Utilisateur:Juulie
thumb|right|335 px|Glee Bienvenue sur mon profil. Je me nomme Julie , j'ai 16ans et je suis fan de glee ! (Logique,sinon je ne serais pas ici :p) J'ai eu la chance de connaître glee le jour de sa sortie car (deuxième chance) la série a commencé à l'âge de mes onze ans ! Le 19mai 2009 ,mon anniversaire :D! J'ai vu toutes les épisodes , entendu toute les musiques ! Et je connais pas mal de réplique par coeur. <3 Mes personnages préférés/ou pas. ''Mes préférés: Mes personnages préférés donc.. Bien que j'ai l'impréssion que peu de personnes aime vraiment Rachel , c'est mon personne que j'aime le plus car elle a pas peur de faire se qu'elle veut contre n'importe quoi (malheureusement dès fois !) Après je dirais Santana , j'adore son côté garce tout ça.Par conséquence, j'aime beauuucoup le Britanna et le PezBerry !Quinn aussi est un personnage que j'aime bien. Pour les garçons , je dirais Puck (donc Quick :p).Mike parce qu'il danse vraiment bien.Et Kurt qui est trooooop chouu! Mes pas préférés: Je suis désolée pour les fans de blaine mais j'ai du mal à l'apprécier depuis deux saisons(Ne me taper pas D: ) Le Klaine est bien mais lui tout seul j'ai du mal ! Après quasiment tout les nouveaux ! Ils chantent bien mais on les voit tellement pas que au final on s'attache pas ! Sauf Kitty que j'apprécie beaucoup et qui chante vraiment vraiment bien! 'Mes reprises de Glee préférées.' Il y en a beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup (et beaucoup!)! Je vais faire dans l'ordre du coup. Le * s'est pour les meilleurs des meilleurs! Saison 1: *Don't Stop Believin''' ***(L'effet glee,Tragédie en sous-sol,Rhapsodie, Sweet Dreams et 100) *Gold Digger* et Take A Bow(Tout le monde aime le disco) *Somebody To Love(Le talent n'a pas d'âge) *Halo / Walking On Sunshine(Vitamine D) *''No Air **et Ride Wit Me (Minorité report) *Defying Gravity***(Les chaises musicales et 100) *I'll Stand By You***(La musique adoucit les moeurs et The Quaterback) *Imagine** et True colors **(De la poudre aux cheveux) *Smile***, Jump* et Smile* (Promotion matelas) *And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, You Can't always get what you want et My life would suck without you (Tragédie au sous-sol) *Don't Rain On My Parade ****(Tragédie au sous-sol et Frenemies) *Hello I love you,Gives You Hell ,' Hello***,Hello Goodbye (Fuis moi , je te suis) *Borderline/Open Your Heart et Like a Prayer (La puissance de Madonna) *Total Eclipse Of The Heart (La mauvaise réputation) *One (Touver sa voix)* *Poker face(Complétement Gaga) *Faithfully*,Any way you want it/lovin' touchin' Squeezin'*,Bohemian Rhapsody*(Rhapsodie) Saison 2: *Empire State of Mind* , Telephone* , Listen, What I did for love(Objectif New York) *Toxic (Toxic et 100**)= *The Only Exception*(Toxic) *Sweet Transvestite (Le Rocky Horror glee) *Sinsing In the rain/Umbrella*(Chantons sous la pluie) *Marry you ,Just the way you are(Mariages) *Valerie*******(Ma chanson préférée !)(Désaccords Majeurs et 100) *Dog day are over (Désaccords majeurs) *Merry Christmas et Last christmas (Un miracle de Noel) *Thriller/ Heads Will Romm ( Le camp des zombies) *Firework(Les chansons d'amour) *Take Me Or love*, Sing*(Come-Back) *Landslide(Sexy) *Hell To the No* , Blackbird, Get it right*(Sur un air original) *Loser Like me** (Sur un air original et 100) *All By myself, Ain't No way (La ligue des bourreaux) *I Feel Pretty/Unpretty,Barbra Streisand et Born this way( être ou ne pas paraître) *Rolling In the Deep*, Jar Of Hearts (La reine de la promo) *Back to back, My man (Quatre solos et un enterrement) *My cup (loul),I love New york/New York New york*,Pretending**,light up the world (Les lumières de Broadway). Saison 3: *Ding Dong! The Witch is dead(Opération:Piano Violet) *Somewhere(Je suis une licorne) *Run the world* (Fausses notes) *Last Friday Night(Le leprechaun) *A boy like That, America (La première fois) *Rumour has it/Someone Like you (Même pas mal) *Girls just wanna have fun, I kissed a girl*(Une fille avec une fille) *ABC , ''We are young***''(La jeunesse et un art) *River(Un noel en noir et blanc) *Moves like Jagger/Jumping Jack Flash ,Without you***,We found love(Veux-tu m'épouser?) *Smooth criminal*** '(Micheal) *I will Always love you, Cherish/Cherish (Joyeuse saint-Valentin) *What Doesn't kill you , here's to us ( Ce que la vie nou réserve) *How Will I know**, I wanna dance with Somebody **, saving all my love for you** , So Emotional***,My love is your love *(On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un) *Cry**(Saisir sa chance) *Love you like a love song , Take my breath away (Balosaurus) *The Edge of Glory**,I'ts All coming back to me Now **, Paradise by the Dashboard light**, Tongue Tied**, We are the Champions***(A nous les Nationales!) *Sit Down,your're Rocking The boat,You get what you give**,in my life*,Glory days(Comment se dire adieu...) Saison 4: '' *New york State of Mind* , It's Time (La nouvelle rachel) *The Way you look Tonight /You're Never Fully Dressed(Fashion in the city) *Give Your Heart A break , Mine** , The Scientist**(Nos premiers émois) *There are worse Things i cloud do (Glease) *Being Good isn't Good Enough et O holy Night (Le chant du cygne) *''Torn**, love song******(Mise à nu) *Make No mistake , bring him home, Girl on fire (Diva) *We've Got tonite(Un peu,beaucoup,passionément..) *Cold hearted ,bye bye bye/I want it that way ( The new Directions on Regionals) *Creep (Guilty pleasures) *Say* (Shooting star) *Next to me***, you have more friends than you know (Sweet Dreams) *Longest Time* (Lights out) *To love you more*****, Clarity** et wings**, hall of Fame**, I love it *** ,'' all or Nothing*( All or Nothing) ''Saison 5: *Yesterday , Got to get you into my life, You've got hide your love ', A hard Day's Night**( Love,love,love) *Get back**,Here comes the sun***, Hey jude,Let it Be**(Tina in the sky with Diamonds) * TOUTES LES CHANSONS DE THE QUATERBACK ! *Roar**' , Wide Awake ,Mary the night(A Katy or A gaga) *Wreckingball*, On Our Way* (The End of Twerk) *Into the groove, 'The fox** '(Puppet Master) *Here comes santa Claus*** ,'' The chipmunks song* , Away in a manger**(Previously Unaired Christmas) *''Brave***,I Believe In a Thing Called Love,' Every breath you take**(Frenemies) *Barracuda*,Don't you,The happening**,Gloria*,Hold On(Trio) *I love LA et Counting Stars (City of Angels) * TOUTES LES CHANSONS DE L'EPISODE 100! ''Bisous à tous !<3'''''